The Call
by isolemnlysweartolovewhouffle
Summary: Following the plot of the movie Prince Caspian: Aaliyah, an orphan brought up by Narnians meets Prince Caspian, joining the fight to reclaim the Throne of Narnia from the Telmarines. But with dangers new and old, unexpected love and traitors in their midst Aaliyah finds it much harder than she thought to keep a future King's company. A Caspian/Oc fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's notes: _****I do not own Narnia, any of the characters besides Aaliyah or any other I may make up and of course the main storyline is not mine but rather that of the Movie adaption: Prince Caspian, except the introduction and filler bits. I will be following this plot and then its aftermath. This is a Caspian/OC fanfic although I may keep some the Caspian/Susan bits from the movie in. Although the end pair will be Caspian/OC. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

The forest of Narnia, once alive with the whispers of trees and the singing of birds now stood quietly, solemnly. A badger by the name of Trufflehunter trudged wearily along a path, collecting sticks and brambles to heat his den. Humming softly to himself he decided that it was best to head back home and he'd make do with what he had for it was getting dark and the woods were no longer safe, especially not for Narnians.

Huffing and puffing along, Trufflehunter stopped for a breath, reaffirming his grip of the many sticks he had bundled up in his arms. He was just thinking of the soup he had prepared earlier that morning and was in the process of worrying whether Nikabrik would have the sense to heat it up when he noticed a rustling in the far corner of his eye. Turning swiftly he dropped his bundle, pausing momentarily to sigh as he lost sight of all the hours he had spent carefully selecting the perfect twigs.

Getting down on all fours, Trufflehunter speed silently towards the bushes from which he had sensed some movement, pausing only briefly to sniff the air. Pushing through the tall grass, he finally came across a small clearing and was surprised to find a small bundle of blankets sitting in the middle.

"Odd," Trufflehunter thought aloud, "They don't belong to me, nor Nikabrik or Trumpkin." He continued to ponder over whom could be the owner as they were the only ones living nearby. A sudden movement and a cry from the mound of cloth soon pulled him away from his train of thought. Oncemore adopting his alert stance, Trufflehunter closed warily in on the moving mound in front.

"Well I never," he gasped as he reached the blankets reaching out and pulling one back to reveal a small pink-faced baby.

"How extraordinary," he continued to marvel at the child only to be cut short by another rustling up ahead. Grabbing the child in both arms, Trufflehunter wasted no time in hurrying home, forgetting all about his pile of sticks.

Trufflehunter opened the door of his den moments later, still clutching the little girl.

"And it's about time too," Nikabrik, a small angry looking dwarf began on hearing Trufflehunter arrive.

"What in the name of Aslan is that?!" he exclaimed.

"It's a child," Trufflehunter replied simply, laying her down on the table before bustling over to heat some milk.

"Yes I can see that," Nikabrik cried impatiently, after closely inspecting the child, "Well we can't very well start a fire with that," he added grumpily. Trufflehunter chuckled to himself just as Trumpkin arrived, halting at the sight of the small person on top of his table.

"No, i don't believe we can."

_**18 Years Later...**_

"We can't very well start a fire with that," Nikabrik grumbled as Aaliyah steeped into the warmth of the den, wiping her feet as she did so. She had greatly changed since first arriving those many years ago in a bundle of blankets. Her long dark hair was pull loosely to the side in a complicated looking braid, her delicate features and pale skin gave the misleading impression that she was most suited for a royal court rather than a forest full of talking creatures. She looked down at the feeble pile of twigs she had collected.

"Well you try collecting fire wood when the place is crawling with Telmarines," she shot back, dropping them onto the table and plopping down wearily into a seat and eagerly accepting a bowl of Trufflehunter's soup.

"They're venturing further," Trufflehunter stated wisely, serving the other two before sitting down with his own bowl. All four sat in silence, slurping their soup appreciatively. Aaliyah had just got up to clear the dishes when Trumpkin held up a hand for her to halt, listening intently.

"D'you hear that?" he asked heading towards the door.

"What?" Nikabrik replied following suit.

"Horse's hooves."

Sure enough the clomping of hooves could be heard and a cry followed by a thump as something hit the ground outside. Nikabrik pushed ahead and opened the door slowly, steping outside the den. Trumpkin was quick to follow hurriedly muttering for Aaliyah to stay put.

A young man, no more than 18 years of age lay ahead of them on the ground, a Telmarine.

"He's seen us," Nikabrik muttered grimly as Trumpkin produced two daggers and headed swiftly towards the now retreating boy. He stopped, noticing something in amongst the leaves on the ground. An ivory horn.

A look of surprise on his face met the one of fear on the boy's. A neighing was heard not far from where they stood or in the young man's case, sat.

"Take care of him," Trumpkin called before running off towards the approaching Telmarine soldiers.

Nikabrik, sword in hand advanced towards the young man who reached suddenly for the horn by his feet.

"No!" Nikabrik cried, but it was too late, the horn had already been blown, its sound ringing throughtout the forest. He swiftly hit the boy across the head, a little too forcefully, before pocketing the horn and calling for the others to help him lift the boy inside.

Aaliyah ran on to make a bed, clearing the way as the badger and the dwarf struggled to carry him in.

"Where's Trumpkin?" Trufflehunter asked once they had ensured the young man was safely balanced on the bed.

"Gone," Nikabrik replied solemnly, "Went to distract the soldiers."

"But why?" Aaliyah asked in disbelief, "He hates the Telmarine just as much as you, why save one?"

Nikabrik dove a hand into his pocket and produced the horn he had lifted from the ground, "He saw the boy with this," He replied, placing it on the table as the three gathered round.

"So the stories are true," Trufflehunter gasped, a groan coming from the unconscious form behind him causing him to add, "Aaliyah, go and tend to the boy, I'll heat some soup."

Aaliyah nodded and left the two arguing over the boy's welfare, fetching a wet cloth and approaching the young man. She carefully knelt down and brushed away a few strands of hair covering his face before gently placing the cloth on his forehead. He was handsome, with long dark hair and tanned skin. She carefully pushed his head slightly to the side, examining the spot where Nikabrik's sword had collided. It would heal well enough, she thought, no need for stitches.

Slowly she got up and went to join Trufflehunter and Nikabrik who were still bickering.

"This bread is stale," Nikabrik huffed, taking a seat and watching as Trufflehunter shuffled around, busily preparing food.

"I'll just get him some soup then,"

From behind the curtain hanging, The young man awoke.

"You said you were going to get rid of him."

"No, I said I‟d take care of him." Trufflehunter replied impatiently, "Ah, thank you dear," he continued as Aaliyah handed him an empty bowl.

"Well, I don‟t think I hit him hard enough." Nikabrik stated angrily.

"Nikabrik, he‟s just a boy!"

"He's not much older than me," Aaliyah chipped in, not sure who her statement defended.

"He‟s a Telmarine, not some lost puppy!" Nikabrik exasperated, now addressing Aaliyah who had taken up the seat next to him and began chopping some carrots.

"We can‟t kill him now, not after bandaging his head. It would be like murdering a guest." Trufflehunter reasoned, emptying the chopped carrots into his pot as Aaliyah held back a laugh.

"Ah, and how do you think his friends are treating their guest?" Nikabrik retorted, causing her to grow somber once more on mention on Trumpkin.

"Trumpkin knew what he was doing."

A sound came from behind the curtain and moments later the boy bolted towards the door. Thinking on the spot, Aaliyah quickly grabbed her sword just as he had taken hold of a hot poker from the fire, closley followed by Nikabrik. Both Aaliyah and Nikabrik now stood pointing their swords at the young man.

"See I told you we should have killed him!" Nikabrik exclaimed shooting him a fierce look.

"You know why we can‟t!" Trufflehunter replied.

"If you‟re taking a vote, I‟m with him." The young man retorted, cowering from the sword's points and making Aaliyah smile despite of herself, lowering her sword slightly. He spoke with a Spanish accent like most of his Telmarine people did.

"We can‟t let him go! He's seen us!"

Nikabrik swung his sword a few more times, but each were blocked by the poker brandished by the boy.

"Nikabrik!" Aaliyah shouted, now completely discarding her sword and instead standing in between the two, trying to stop the dwarf.

"That‟s enough, Nikabrik! Or do I have to sit on your head again?" Trufflehunter warned causing the dwarf to stop. "Now, look what you made me do! I spent half the morning on that soup." he added addressing the boy.

"Wh-what are you?" He asked as Aliyah and Trufflehunter picked up the pieces of the broken bowl.

"It‟s funny. You‟d think more people would recognize a badger when they saw one." the badger mused, moving to the kitchen.

"No, I mean… You're Narnians. You‟re supposed to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Nikabrik finally spoke, regaining his usual level of sarcasm.

Trufflehunter returned with more soup as Aaliyah set a place at the table.

" Here we are. Still hot," he said, laying it down.

"Since when did we become a boarding house for Telmarine soldiers?"Nikabrik asked.

"I'm not a soldier! I'm Prince Caspian," The boy replied indignantly before adding, "the tenth."

"Well, what are you doing here?" Aaliyah questioned while the others exchanged looks of surprise.

"Running away. My uncle has always wanted my throne. I suppose I have only lived this long because he did not have an heir of his own.

"Well, this changes things." Trufflehunter mumbled quietly, almost to himself.

"It does?" Aaliyah asked.

"Yes… It means we won't have to kill you ourselves." Nikabrik piped up causing Trufflehunter to sigh.

"You're right." Caspian announced, earning several surprised looks. He got up from the table and began to put on his armor.

"Where are you going?" Trufflehunter enquired.

"My uncle will not stop until I am dead." Caspian stated grimly heading towards the door.

"Wait, you're meant to save us! Don't you know what this is?" Trufflehunter cried holding up the horn that had been forgotten on the table.

"I am sorry," Caspian replied looking round them all, his eyes resting on Aaliyah before he opened the door and left.

"Hmph," Nikabrik snorted, "Well he seemed grateful."

_**Author's notes: **_**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review i'd love to hear from you and if you have any ideas for Caspian/Oc moments. Also if you liked it please give me a favourite or a follow. Thanks! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Prince Caspian stopped in his tracks at the sound of a snapping twig.

"I can hear you." He said, turning to face an old oak tree with a thick trunk. He heard angry muttering and stumbling as Aaliyah, Nikabrik and Trufflehunter tumbled out from behind the tree.

"I just think we should wait for the kings and queens." Trufflehunter reasoned, hurrying to keep up with Caspian who had alreadly begun to walk on.

"Fine, go then! See if the others will be as understanding." He then warned, stopping in his tracks to catch his breath for Caspian had been taking very big strides.

"Or maybe I‟ll come with you. I want to see you explain things to the minotaurs." Nikabrik added as he and Aaliyah caught up.

On hearing this Caspian stopped, just ahead of the others.

"Minotaurs… they're real?" He asked nervously, turning to face the others.

"And very bad tempered." Trufflehunter nodded.

"Yeah, not to mention big." Nikabrik added.

"Huge." Aaliyah agreed.

Caspian took a moment to think this over, and sensing his defeat, allowed the others to walk alongside him, trudging through the layers of leaves.

"And what about centaurs? Do they still exist?" He asked curiously, as they stepped down from a rock into another clearing, offering his hand to Aaliyah as he helped her down.

"Well, the centaurs will probably fight on your side. But there's no telling what the others will do." Trufflehunter added wisely as Aaliyah, releasing Caspian's hand with a small smile, turned to help him down, for he wasn't getting any younger.

"What about Aslan?"

Nikabrik, Trufflehunter and Aaliyah stopped and looked at each other. Not sensing his companions presence, Caspian also came to a halt and turned to meet three curious faces.

"How do you know so much about us?" Nikabrik asked suspiciously, his eyes squinting narrowly as his hand subconsciously hovered over his dagger.

"Stories." Caspian replied, eyeing the dwarf warily.

Trufflehunter shot Nikabrik a warning look who reluctantly lowered his hand back to his side before the badger continued, "Wait a minute… Your father told you stories about Narnia?"

"No, my professor… " Caspian replied, once again stopping to consider which path he should take next,

"Listen, I am sorry. These are not the kinds of questions you should be asking." he said, finally deciding on the path to his right.

"Well that told me," Aaliyah whispered to Nikabrik causing him to snigger and Trufflehunter to give her a disapproving look. Caspian was already several metres ahead when the badger called for them to stop. He lifted his nose and sniffed, a look of concern spreading across his face.

"What is it?" Nikabrik asked,growing serious oncemore.

"Human."Trufflehunter stated, his eyes darting around while Aaliyah pulled out her sword.

"Him?" Nikabrik suggested, carelessly gesturing behind him to where Caspian stood.

"No… them!" Trufflehunter shouted pointing ahead to the trees. All three of them followed his finger and saw to their horror a group of Telemarine soldiers approaching on foot.

"There they are!" One of the soldiers shouted, and his company began running towards where they now stood.

"Run!" Trufflehunter cried, pulling at the hem of Aaliyah's dress who was attempting to rush towards the advancing Telmarines. His attempts however where not of any consequence as rather than turn, Aaliyah pulled out a bow and arrow and instead began firing at the soldiers. It was only when Caspian had run back and grabbed her hand, pulling her with them, that she gave up and followed the others.

They ran as arrows flew past them hitting the trees ahead, ducking and swerving until finally their luck ran out. A grunt came from the old badger who dropped down into the long grass.

"Oh no… " Nikabrik muttered as he noticed Trufflehunter fall from behind him. Aaliyah made to run back to him but was caught by Prince Caspian, "Wait, I'll go!" And without waiting for a response he hurried towards the badger, carefully pulling out the arrow that had hit him.

"Take it, go!" Trufflehunter exclaimed, pushing the horn into Caspian's hands and attempting to hurry him along. "It's more important than I am!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Aaliyah cried, kneeling down beside him and attempting to help him to his feet.

The advancing soldiers stopped and took aim. Caspian, Aaliyah, Trufflehunter and now Nikabrik stared in fear as they pulled back the arrows.

Suddenly the ferns began to rustle, and one of the many soldiers fell with a cry. Caspian looked around in confusion. Turning round he saw that Aaliyah had taken the opportunity to bundle the injured badger into her arms. Seeing her struggle, Caspian took Trufflehunter from her and ran as more and more pursuing soldiers fell. Caspian reached Nikabrik and gently put the badger down.

"Get him out of here." he said before drawing his sword and walking back. The last soldier threw down his crossbow, drew his sword and began swinging wildly at the ferns around him.

"Where are you?!" he shouted gruffly.

It wasn't long before he too fell. The look of relief on Caspian's face however turned to one fear as the rustle in the ferns started coming towards him. Something small flipped out of the ferns and knocked Caspian down. A sword flew into the air, landed in the creatures' hand, and pointed at Caspian.

"Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine!" The little mouse challenged leaving Caspian to stare in bewilderment.

"You are a mouse." he stated in a questioning tone, sounding unsure.

The mouse sighed disappointingly, "I was hoping for something a little more original. Come on, pick up your sword." he said, gesturing to Caspian's sword which was lying close by.

Caspian looked over at his sword, lying on the ground beside him.

"Uh, no thanks." he replied.

"Pick it up! I will not fight an unarmed man." The mouse demanded angrily.

"Which is why I will live longer if I choose not to cross blades with you, noble mouse."

"I said I wouldn't fight you. I didn't say I'd let you live!" the mouse cried, jabbing his sword closer to Caspian's face as Aaliyah stepped forward.

"Reepicheep, stay your blade!" Trufflehunter called, before she could say anything.

"Trufflehunter?" Reepicheep began, recognising the badger, "I trust you have a good reason for this untimely interruption!"

"He doesn't," Nikabrik said, joining the others, "Go ahead."

Aaliyah rolling his eyes and clipped the dwarf over his head. "Ow!" he exclaimed.

Trufflehunter, ignoring his two companions addressed the mouse, "Reepicheep, he's the one that blew the horn!"

Reepicheep stared down at Caspian, slowly lowering his sword. "What?" he asked in surprise.

"Then let him bring it forward." A deep voice said from above. Four Centaurs appeared from over the hill, towering over the bizarre scene below.

"Glenstorm," Aaliyah whispered from beside Caspian, who looked from the girl beside him to the Centaur standing up head.

"For this is the reason we have gathered." Glenstorm announced in his solemn voice.

_**Author's notes- Thank you for reading! Also a thank you to those who reviewed and favored my story so far, it means so much to see that someone has taken the time to write about my story. The last section in this Chapter is quite heavy in dialogue but i thought it was necessary to leave in. Again please leave a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts or suggestions and also if you enjoyed, please take the time to favorite, it does mean so much! THANK YOU! xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly the centaurs began to gallop further into the forest, motioning wordlessly for the rest to follow. Reluctantly Reepicheep clambered down from Caspian, stowing away his sword and giving the Prince one last look before turning to help Nikabrik lift Trumpkin.

Aaliyah also put away her sword and offered a hand to Caspian, yanking him up off the ground.

"Thank you," he spoke, swooping out his arm in front to let her walk ahead. They followed the others, keeping a few steps behind, careful not to step on Reepicheep's tail.

"Where are we going?" Caspian asked, pulling back a branch so as he and Aaliyah could walk past.

"The Dancing Lawn," she replied, "They'll hold a council I expect, to decide what to do with you."

Caspian looked taken aback, "They hold a council for that?"

"Don't worry," Aaliyah laughed, taking a glimpse of his expression. "I'll protect you." She strode on ahead picking up Trufflehunter and placing him over her soldier, the dwarf and mouse sighing with relief at the loss of extra weight.

Caspian smiled as he looked on. Shs had a nice laugh, it was warm and welcoming, and although she had been joking he had noticed a sincerity in Aaliyah's voice that oddly reassured him that she would in fact, stay true to her word.

Eventually, they slowed to a steadier pace as the moonlight shone up ahead, with no trees to block its glow. Caspian looked past the other's and saw with bated breath, an entire council of Narnians awaiting them.

Centaurs, fawns, dwarves and badgers. Minotaurs, squirrels, bears and beavers all came to decide his fate.

Caspian had been completely in awe of the creatures he thought extinct that he had been completely unaware that the merting had begun. He heard Nikabrik shouting to the crowd, who agreed with jeers and nods of approval.

"All this horn proves is that they've stolen yet another thing from us!" He cried, earning anothrr cheer from the crowd.

"I didn't steal anything." Caspian replied.

"Didn't steal anything?" A minotaur asked in disbelief, "Shall we list the things the Telmarmines have taken?"

"Our homes!" A centaur cried, "Our freedom!" Called another. "Our lives!"

"You would hold me accountable for all the crimes of my people?" Caspian asked looking around, desperately searching for some sort of compassion which he found in Aaliyah's eyes.

"Accountable…and punishable!" Nikabrik continued.

"That's words from you, dwarf. Or have you forgotten that it was your people who fought alongside the White Witch?" Reepicheep chimed in, Caspian as well as many others turning in surprise as the mouse defended him.

"And I"d gladly do it again if it would rid us of these barbarians!"

"Then we are lucky", Trufflehunter began when the crowd had calmed, "It is not in your power to bring her back. Or do you want us to ask this boy to go against Aslan?"

An angry murmur passed through the crowd as Aslan was mentioned and Aaliyah, seeing some looking unsure, stepped forward.

"Look around you," she began, addressing the council, "We have waited a great many years for this moment and many have fallen for this cause. Yet now the time as come you let a simple matter of origins destroy our hopes for a peacful future? You said yourselves, dwarves once served the White Witch, our greatest enemy, but they were forgiven and now we live together in peace. So why then do we find it so hard to accept a Telmarine, especially when he has shown to desire to harm any of us."

Caspian could see the effect Aaliyah's words were having on the crowd as she continued, "I think it foolish for us to turn back now when we have come so far, very foolish indeed."

This was followed by a pause as many considered the girl's words and Trufflehunter looked on proudly.

"That's all very well," Nikabrik stated, "but you're human yourself Aaliyah, of course you would find it easy to accept another of your own kind, you have not suffered at the hands of his people as we have."

At this there was a small murmur of agreement as Aaliyah looked angrily at the dwarf.

"Of my own kind?!" She retorted, "I have lived among you my entire life, what could I consider myself other than Narnian having been brought up as such. Or have you forgotten that it was you who insisted on it."

"Or perhaps it is his looks that have drawn you to help him?" Nikabrik continued, seemingly just as angry.

At this, Aaliyah shook with rage, "You think me so shallow?!" She cried, "How could..." she began but was cut off by Trufflehunter who silenced her, leaving Aaliyah seething and casting deadly looks towards the equally outraged dwarf.

"Some of you may have forgotten, but we badgers remember well, that Narnia was never right except when a son of Adam was king." Trufflehunter hunter said.

"He‟s a Telmarine! Why would we want him as our king?" Nikabrik shouted just as Aaliyah sighed, "Oh here we go..." on seeing the dwarf's mouth open.

"Because I can help you" Caspian finally spoke. "Beyond these woods, I am a prince. The Telmarine throne is rightfully mine. Help me claim it, and I can bring peace between us."

"It is true." A Glenstorm agreed, "The time is ripe. I watch the skies, for it is mine to watch as it is yours to remember, badger. Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace have met, and here a son of Adam has come forth to offer us back our freedom".

The word of a centaur seemed highly valued as this statement proved to have a great effect on the Narnians. A squirrel ran down a neighbouring tree, scurrying along one of its branches as it came into view.

"Is it possible? Do you really think there could be peace? Do you? I mean, really?" He asked quickly.

Caspian looked up at him and answered with sincerity, "Two days ago, I didn‟t believe in the existence of talking animals, or dwarfs, or centaurs. Yet, here you are… in strength in numbers we Telmarines could never have imagined. Whether this horn is magic or not, it brought us together. And together, we have a chance to take back what is ours."

Yet another pause followed as Glenstorm took a step forward. "If you will leads us, then my sons and I offer you our swords." He bowed, closely followed suit by the rest of the centaurs.

Reepicheep ran forward and stood proudly in front of Caspian as he spoke on behalf of his people, "And we offer you our lives… unreservedly." And just like the Glenstorm, he too bowed.

"Miraz's army will not be far behind, sire." Trufflehunter stated, addressing the prince.

"If we are to be ready for them," the young man replied steadily and with much assurance, "then we must hurry to find soldiers and weapons. I am sure they will be here soon."

**_Author's notes: Thank you so much for the comments and favourites, every single one means so much and really helps me to keep going. I know I've uploaded two chapters in one night but I really wanted to get into the action and romance so I thought I'd get these chapters out of the way although I still loved writing them and I hope you enjoy reading them! Again please take time to write a review or favourite and follow my story if you liked it. Xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Prince Caspian had met the Narnians who had now set up base at Aslan's How. Over the last seven days, Aaliyah had learnt much about Caspian and his life under his uncle's rule and in return she told him of her past and how she had come to live amongst Narnians. They had grown close, both becoming dependent on the other for company.

It was one of these days that both Aaliyah and Caspian, along with a group of other Narnians including Trufflehunter, Nikabrik and Reepicheep, had been sent to scout for Telmarines.

Both Aaliyah and Caspian ran on ahead, locked in a fierce duel, using sticks rather than swords.

"You might as well give it up, you know I'll win," Caspian challenged, surging forward just as Aaliyah jumped back out of the way.

"Why?" she retorted, "Is it because you're a Prince," she asked, smiling as she regained control with a series of swipes, "Or because you're Telmarine," she continued disarming Caspian of his stick which flung into the bushes as he fell to the ground, "or perhaps it's because you're male?" She finished grinning as she bent down to help him up.

"No," he replied slowly, reaching out for her hand, "it's because I never give up," he exclaimed yanking Aaliyah down onto the ground beside him before scrambling up and snatching her stick, pointing it at her triumphantly.

Sensing defeat Aaliyah kicked out at his ankle causing Caspian to fall on top of her, not the outcome she had hoped for she thought as she groaned with pain. "Sorry," he grunted though it had been her fault, getting up and brushing himself down and slowly removing a leaf from Aaliyah's hair.

Hearing the commotion the two had caused, Reepicheep hurried over. "Shush," the mouse ordered pointing towards a Minotaur who appeared to have heard something.

Aaliyah became still, listening out for heavily accented voices like Caspian's to suggest the soldiers were nearby, but she heard none. Caspian drew his sword and ran on ahead silently with Aaliyah close behind. From behind the trees they saw a blonde haired boy creeping towards the Minotaur.

Without thinking, Caspian ran forward, swinging his sword at the stranger who deflected it with his own.

The boy swung his sword, missing Caspian and instead planting it firmly into a nearby tree, giving Caspian time to kick him down. Recovering quickly, the boy grabbed a rock, aiming for the prince.

"No!" Aaliyah and another girl's voice screamed causing the two boys to stop and look around as the Narnians came out from hiding behind the trees. Caspian turned his attention back to the boy, pointing his sword and breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath.

"Prince Caspian?" The boy asked in disbelief.

"Yes. And who are you?" he replied warily, looking the boy up and down.

"Peter!" another girl called, unintentionally answering Caspian's question. She had long brown hair and a pretty face, much like her brother, Aaliyah noted.

Another boy followed, with a small dwarf not far behind. "Trumpkin!" Aaliyah called running to join the dwarf who hugged her protectively.

Caspian looked at the sword in his hand which he now saw had a lion's head symbol, then back to the boy on the ground.

"High King Peter?" he looked unsure. "I believe you called," Peter replied stubbornly.

Caspian searched for some explanation, looking for Aaliyah who had been examining Trumpkin's wounds, only to see her shake her head, looking just as shocked as he felt.

"Well yes," he finally began, "but… I thought you'd be older." he said, helping Peter to his feet. "Well, if you'd like, we can come back in a few years." he offered sarcastically.

"No! No, that's alright." Caspian hurriedly assured him, looking round at Peter's siblings, his eyes resting on the older girl as he said, "You‟re just… You're not exactly what I expected."

From further back, now hidden by the shade of the trees, Aaliyah stood with the other Narnians. She felt an odd pang in her chest as she watched the two lock eyes, quickly shaking it off and diverting her attention back to the King, who's brother, Edmund had piped up.

"Neither are you!" he called eyeing the minotaur warily who looked back in confusion, forgetting the last time they had seen his people was back when they still served the White Witch.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Trufflehunter reasoned stepping further into the centre as Reepicheep ran forward and addressed King Peter.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service." he bowed.

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." the youngest, Lucy, squeaked.

Reepicheep drew his sword and brandished it around him causing the girl to step back in surprise.

"Who said that?!" he demanded as Aaliyah giggled quietly to herself.

" … Sorry." Lucy muttered guiltily as the mouse looked taken aback.

"Oh, uh… your majesty." he bowed once more, "With the greatest respect…I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more befit a knight of Narnia."

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter added, shooting Caspian an angry look.

"Yes, indeed." Reepicheep agreed unaware that it had been an aimed insult, "And I have recently put it to good use acquiring weapons for your army, sire."

"Good." Peter approved,"Because we're going to need every sword we can get."

"Well then, you‟ll probably be wanting yours back." Caspian suggested, handing Peter his sword, who sheathed it and walked on, his brother and sisters soon following.

_**Author's notes: just thought I'd post a short chapter today and I might post another later on. Now that their relationship has started to grow I thought it was about time I brought Susan into the mix! Anyway as always thank you so much for all the reads, comments, favourites and follows. Every one means so much. Again if you have any ideas or feedback I'd love to hear from you so leave a review or if you enjoyed my story so far please favourite or follow. (Reminder: obviously I dont own the general plot, most characters or narnia itself although we can always dream right?) Thank you for reading xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

The Narnians, led by Peter and Caspian, walked through the forest.

"So, what are they like?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin as they made their way to Aslan's How.

"Complainers…" The dwarf grumbled, "Stubborn as mules in the morning."

"So you like them?" Aaliyah grinned, looking down fondly at the scowling dwarf. "Well enough." he replied.

They were now approaching Aslan's How. The Centaurs up ahead stood on either side of the entrance and raised their swords to form an arch. Caspian stopped, allowing the Pevensies to go first and instead walked alongside Aaliyah and the other Narnians. They entered the How, passing minotaurs and fawns and all manners of creatures making and wielding weapons.

"It may not be what you are used to, but it is defensible." Caspian said.

Susan didn't appear to be listening as she headed over to one of the stone walls. "Peter, you may want to see this." she gasped calling her brother over.

The Pevensies, carrying torches, joined their sister and examined the carvings on the walls, depicting two kings and two queens.

"It's us." Susan explained.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked turning questioningly to Caspian who replied in surprise, "You don't know?"

He picked up a torch and lead them down a dark tunnel, lighting a fire at its end which spread out around the room revealing more carvings of Narnians and one of Aslan himself above the cracked Stone table.

Lucy walked over to Aslan's carving, staring transfixed while Aaliyah spread out a map on the table.

"He must know what he's doing." Lucy said, seemingly reassuring herself more than anyone else. Peter joined her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it's up to us now." he said gently steering her over to the others who had now gathered around the table.

"It's only a matter of time. Miraz's men and war machines are on their way." He began, addressing the Narnians. "That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

Reepicheep clambered up, standing in the middle of the map, "What do you propose we do, Sire?"

"We—"

"Our—"

Both Peter and Caspian answered at the same time, Peter turning to the prince who conceded while Aaliyah rolled her eyes.

"Our only hope," he continued, "Is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy, no one has ever taken that castle." Aaliyah stated shaking her head at the very idea as Caspian nodded in agreement.

"There's always a first time." Peter replied.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin agreed.

Caspian shook his head in frustration, "But we have the advantage here."

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely." Susan suggested as Trufflehunter added, "I, for one, feel safer underground."

Peter, facing Caspian spoke rather impatiently, "Look, I appreciate what you‟ve done, but this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

"Yes, and if the Telmarines are smart, they'll just starve us out." Edmund finally broke his silence, for once agreeing with his brother.

Pattertwig, a small nervous looking squirrel piped up enthusiastically, "We could collect nuts!"

Reepicheep however glared at the squirrel, "Oh yes, and throw them at the Telmarines! …Shut up!"he barked."I think you know where I stand on this, Sire." He finished more calmly, speaking to Peter whom in turn addressed the centaur Glenstorm.

" If I can get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

"Or die trying, my liege," was his reply.

"That's what I'm worried about." Aaliyah sighed.

It had been decided, they were to breach the castle at nightfall. Aaliyah and Caspian were the only ones left as the others had gone to chose weapons and armory.

"I still think this is a reckless idea," Caspian said angrily, hopelessly fiddling with his armour's strap.

"Here let me," Aaliyah offered, quickly securing the strap in no time at all.

"Thank you," he muttered taking up his sword and sheath.

"I trust you," Aaliyah said suddenly making the prince turn in surprise. "I know you feel responsible for every life out there and I want you to know..." she hesitated, "I trust you with mine."

Caspian, still looking rather taken aback, walked towards her as she continued.

"I don't know what will happen tonight, or if we'll come back at all... this plan is ridiculous," she laughed though she found no humour in it, "but if this is the day that I..." she paused, "Well, then I'm glad to have fought alongside you." She finished, almost scarce for breath feeling she had said too much.

Caspian reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear just as Trufflehunter and Trumpkin walked in.

Aaliyah looked away quickly, clearing her throat loudly as she suddenly became intensely interested in the design of her cuff.

"Sire," the badger called appearing not to have noticed anything strange, "they're ready."

Caspian looked over at Aaliyah once more before striding out to join the others. She made to do the same when a paw caught her trouser leg.

"Look out for him," Trufflehunter said gently.

"I'll guard him with my life," she replied sincerely, taking hold of the badger's paw and giving it a squeeze before nodding to Trumpkin and following after the prince.

"I don't doubt you will," he sighed sadly as the dwarf came to stand beside him.

"I think she's grown fond of him," Trumpkin confessed staring intently after the girl he had helped to raise.

"Yes," Trufflehunter agreed, "I do believe she has."

_**Author's notes: this is just another small chapter which I hope you all enjoyed! The big chapter's coming tomorrow which I'm really excited about writing. Again thank you to everyone reading, favouriting and following you're amazing! Also thank you so much for the reviews. Same as always if you have any ideas let me know because in the next chapter I think I'm going to stray away from the original storyline to make room for more Caspian/OC moments! If you enjoyed please favourite and follow. Thanks! Xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's notes: so I thought I'd do this at the start seeing as this is my longest chapter. This is where I stray from the plotline to make room for some more Caspian/Oc action. Thank you to anyone who reviewed, favourited and followed l. Shout out to KD who's review made me smile, thank you so much :* if you enjoyed this chapter please give it a favourite or a follow and write a review etc. Etc. Anyways! Happy reading xx_**

A griffin flew up ahead carrying Edmund in its claws, They landed on top of one of the towers, swiftly taking out the soldier standing guard.

Edmund ran to the edge and signalled for the others using his Torch.

Peter, Susan, Aaliyah and Caspian, carried by griffins, flew in after, Caspian flying lower than the others and nimbly killing a soldier on the way.

Another soldier noticed Edmund's signals and aimed his crossbow towards them, Aaliyah quickly drawing an arrow and shooting him down just as they had landed, Peter killing a Telmarine soldier who had begun to run towards them.

Outside, the minotaur Asterius crept along. A soldier saw him, drawing his sword as Asterius put his finger to his lips and breathed, "Shhh"

Suddenly,Nikabrik came up from behind him and hit the soldier in the head giving the minotaur a slight nod.

Meanwhile, Peter, Susan, Aaliyah and Caspian climbed down one of the great stone walls of the castle, stopping at a window and peering inside. Caspian knocked, whispering, "Professor?"

Sensing no movement from the room he opened the window and steped into Cornelius' study, the others soon following.

The room appeaered abandoned, dust covering the surfaces of books lying deserting on the floor and across a desk standing in the middle of the room. Walking over to it, Aaliyah picked up a pair of glasses, handing them gently to Caspian who looked back worried.

"I have to find him." he said.

"You don't have time. You have to get to the gatehouse." Peter cried as Caspian and Aaliyah headed towards the door.

"You wouldn't even be here without him." Caspian expressed passionately,"And neither would I."

Peter and Susan exchanged glances before Susan, sighing, gave in. "We can take care of Miraz."

"And I can still make it to the gatehouse in time." Caspian reassured them before running off.

Aaliyah went to follow him before turning to the two siblings and saying, "I'll make sure he does," Peter nodded and Susan smiled as she ran on, making her way silently down the corridor and joining Caspian at the top of some stairs. He nodded to her, acknowledging her presence before running down the spiral stone staircase leading down to the cells.

Reaching the bottom step Aaliyah could no longer see Caspian. "Caspian?" she whispered uncertainly. A hand covered her mouth stopping her from screaming, and pulled her closer into the wall. Her wide eyes softened as she stared into Caspian's.

Bringing his finger to his lips he then pointed to a guard, standing near an occupied cell. The Telmarine picked up his sword and a torch, walking further towards them, Caspian pressing himself closer into her as Aaliyah was swished further into the wall.

The soldier stopped and made to turn back, as Caspian crept out from the shadows and clobbed him over the head.

Stepping over the unconscious soldier, Aaliyah grabbed the keys and opened the cell containing an old, sleeping man.

Caspian stepped inside where his professor lay chained to the floor. He quickly knelt down and woke him up. "Five more minutes?" he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Cornelius stammered, " … I didn‟t help you escape just so you could get captured again. You have to get out before Miraz learns you're here."

"He'll learn soon enough." Caspian spat, unchaining his professor, "We are giving him your cell." Aaliyah ran forward and helped him lift the old man to his feet.

"Don't underestimate Miraz as your father did." he warned, thanking Aaliyah silently.

Caspian stopped, his brow furrowing, "What are you talking about?" The room was still as Cornelius looked horrified as he realised what he had said. "I'm sorry." he sighed.

Caspian looked between the two before rushing out of the cell, leaving Aaliyah with his Professor.

He strode up the stairs taking two steps at a time before running along the corridor once more, stopping in front of a heavy wooden door at the end. He silently pushed it open revealing the King's bed chamber and sleeping in the bed, was his uncle Miraz and his wife.

Anger surged over Caspian, who crept forward and put his sword to his uncle's throat as he slept. Miraz opened his eyes, looking up at his nephew's face and chuckled. "Thank goodness…" he said slyly, "you're safe."

"Get up." Caspian growled.

Miraz climbed out of bed as his wife, Prunaprismia sat up.

"Caspian?" she asked, staring wide eyed at her nephew.

"Stay where you are." he ordered her, pointing his sword at Miraz.

"What are you doing?" she cried.

"I should think it's obvious, dear." Miraz grinned looking over at Caspian, "You know, some might consider this inappropriate behavior."

Caspian, still holding his sword high spoke, "That doesn't seem to have stopped you."

"But you‟re not like me, are you?" Miraz smirked, "… It's sad. The first time you show any backbone, and it's such a waste."

A clicking sound caused the two to turn and face the bed. Prunaprismia was holding a crossbow with shaking hands, aiming it at Caspian. "I don't want to do this." her voice shook.

"We don't want you to either!" Susan cried as she burst into the room accompanied by Peter and Aaliyah.

They drew their swords as Susan pointed an arrow at the woman on the bed.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz sighed.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" Peter hissed, stepping towards the prince. "You're supposed to be at the gatehouse."

Caspian, didn't take his eyes on his uncle, "No!" He shouted, "Tonight, for once, I want the truth! Did you kill my father?" he demanded

"Now we get to it." Miraz grinned.

Caspian took a few steps closer towards Miraz, forcing him to step back against the window. "Did you kill my father?" he repeated louder this time.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan pleaded but he raised his sword higher, a look of venom on his face.

"Caspian?" Aaliyah asked in almost a whisper, the prince relaxing slightly on hearing her voice. She dared to take a few steps closer. "Caspian I know you're angry, but don't..."she begged, "Don't stoop to his level, you're better than that, you're good. You care about your people and right now...they need you. Please lets just go, he'll get what he deserves." She had now reached Caspian, gently placing her hand over his and lowering his sword.

Miraz let out a relieved breath beore regaining his composure, "Yes, listen to your friend nephew," he sneered, "We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone."

From the bed, Prunaprismia lowered the crossbow a little, "How could you?" she asked in disgust, looking at her husband as if they had only just met.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" He replied sharply, walking forward, forcing Caspian and Aaliyah to slowly step back, her hand still placed over his.

"Stop! Stay right there!" Susan screamed aiming her arrow at Miraz instead of his wife.

"For our son! You must choose." He continued as if he had not heard the girl, "Do you want our child to be king or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" he cried pointing at his nephew, "Fatherless!"

"No!" Prunaprismia shrieked at the very thought, shooting the crossbow. Caspian fell over as he ducked out of the way, pulling Aaliyah with him as Miraz escaped through a secret door in the wall.

Up on the battlements, Edmund who had been waiting, dropped his torch which fell onto a lower tower. A soldier down below picked it up, accidentally turning it on. The light beam shone high into the sky. Outside, Nikabrik and the army watched the light.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the dwarf puzzled, turning to the others who were looking just as confused.

Edmund jumped down onto the soldier just as the Bells began to sound, and the Telmarine soldiers started waking up.

Peter, Aaliyah, Susan, and Caspian ran through the halls, Peter turning down a different corridor as the others stopped for breath.

"Peter!" Susan shouted.

"Our army is just outside!" he replied over his shoulder, still running.

Susan, Aaliyah and Caspian ran after him, exiting into the courtyard.

"Now, Ed, now!" Peter cried up to his brother who was struggling with a solider. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a little busy right now, Pete!"

Edmund dropped his sword using his electric torch to hit the soldier instead, knocking him down. With a look of triumph on his face he went to turn it on but it was broken.

Below, Peter was trying to open the gate. "Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we still can!" Susan begged trying to pull her brother away.

Peter shrugged her off, "No, I can still do this! Help me!"

Aaliyah and Caspian helped Peter turn the wheel to open the gate.

"Just who exactly are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan challenged him as they continued to turn the wheel.

Edmund kept shaking his torch, trying to get it to work. "Come on, come on," he cried through gritted teeth.

Finally, the torch turned on, and with a sigh of relief Edmund flashed it.

From outside the castle, Glenstorm shouted orders as both he and the Narnians charged into the castle. They charged past Aaliyah, Peter, Susan, and Caspian, drawing their weapons as they ran into battle.

"For Narnia!" Peter bellowed as the Narnians charged through the courtyard, and started to fight.

Up above, a Telmarine with a crossbow aimed at Peter. Seeing him, Edmund slid down and knocked the soldier over just as Peter looked up.

"Ed!" he yelled pointing to an advancing soldiers. Edmund looked to his left and saw the other Telmarines with crossbows. He dived into a room and kicked the door shut just in time. Peter nodded at Aaliyah and the two began fighting their way up to Miraz' balcony.

From inside the castle Miraz ordered, "Get that gate closed!"

Susan watched as the gate started this, Asterius ran over and held it open, struggling under its weight as Peter watched on in horror.

"Fall back!" he cried running throught the crowds of fighting Narnians, "Retreat!"

"Caspian!" Aaliyah suddenly remembered, looking frantically round for the Telmarine prince as the others began to run towards the gate as Glenstorm swung Susan onto his back making his way out.

"I'll find him!" Peter called as Edmund jumped off the tower and onto a passing griffin.

"No!" Aaliyah shouted, pulling him back, "You're the King you need to leave, I'll get Caspian," she said, then seeing that Peter wasn't going to move she repeated more forcefully, "Go!"

Peter reluctantly turned, pulling himself onto a horse a giving her one last look before heading out the gate to join his sister.

It was almost shut when Caspian and Cornelius emerged, the old man's arm slung over the prince's shoulders. Aaliyah rushed forward grabbing his other arm.

"Aaliyah, you should have left," Caspian said as they joined the crowd of Narnians who would never make it out.

"I made a promise," she gasped under the old man's weight, "which I intend to keep." The Narnians parted slightly as they came through, seeing Caspian. They finally reached Asterius, his entire body trembling and his face scrunched up in pain. "I...can't hold...it," he winched, his grip loosening.

Aaliyah saw this and without thinking pushed Caspian and Cornelius through just as the gate slammed shut on top of Asterius who let out a grunt of pain and lay still.

"No!" Caspian bellowed, regaining himself on the other side of the gate and rushing over, grabbing the metal bars and attempting in vain to lift them.

Aaliyah sensed the panic around her as the Narnians were taken out one by one.

"Listen to me," she said softly, as Caspian continued to try and free her, "listen," she almost begged puting her hands through the gaps in the gate and cupping them round his face. Caspian relented and slowly looked up into her eyes.

"I'm going to be fine," she said hushing him as he made to protest. A scream was heard from behind her and the crowd became more restless as Aaliyah was pushed up against the bars. "Go," she gasped her eyes watering, but she refused to cry.

"No," Caspian replied fighting to compose himself as his voice broke, "No I won't leave you,"

Aaliyah smiled sadly, "But you must."

Caspian walked back letting out a yell of frustration before returning and resting his forehead on Aaliyah's through the bars.

"I'll come back for you," he said his voice cracking.

"Mhmm," Aaliyah half sighed and half laughed, "promise me one thing," she said lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"Anything," he replied simply, in his accented voice. She had never truly appreciated it before, its smoothness and ability to make anything sound twice as interesting as it was.

"Don't...don't look back," she said, finally breaking as a single tear ran down her cheek, Caspian brushing it away with his thumb. "Promise me," she pleaded as the Telmarines got closer and she felt herself being pulled away by the bulk of the crowd.

"Aaliyah!" Caspian called out, losing sight of her. Cornelius came forward and pulled the prince away, "We must leave sire," he said sadly, helping him onto his horse before heaving himself up.

The Pevensies and Caspian looked on as their fellow Narnians fell, Glenstorm nodding gravely to one of his sons who pulled up the drawbridge, shielding their trapped comrades and Aaliyah, Caspian thought with a pang, from view.

They turned and fled, the survivors following suit while Edmund soared up ahead watching in horror at the carnage beneath him.

**_so I hoped you liked the chapter and are intrigued to see what happens to Aaliyah..._**


End file.
